New Life
by LittlexWeirdo
Summary: SENDRICK! Brittany can't handle the behavior of Tyler. Anna is there for her. [ABANDONED STORY, might continue it someday]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! This is my first fanfiction I hope you'll enjoy it! English is not my language I'm sorry if there's mistakes.**

 **Story takes place after the video in which Brittany Snow and Tyler Hoechlin leave The Roosevelt Hotel in Hollywood /1g2IWCOTNjg**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. THIS IS FICTIONAL !**

* * *

Brittany and Tyler were leaving The Roosevelt Hotel in Hollywood. It was the evening, there walking out of the door and go find the car that was waiting for them. Suddenly Tyler received a call and answer it.

Brittany wasn't feeling good, she was sad and pissed off at the same time. _Why?_ Because during all the diner with Tyler, he didn't pay too much attention to her. He spent the night on his phone not really listening to her. It wasn't the first time he act like this, and she was starting to get annoyed by his attitude. It's been a few months that he seems to be different, to be distant. She was bored and annoyed by his behavior but she was thinking that that was her fault, maybe she was too complicated? Or maybe she was putting too much pressure on him? So she decided to do nothing, just wait to see if the situation was gonna change.

 **She has spent many nights crying about this. Kelley, her best friend and roommate, has been there for her and trying to comfort her. Kelley helps Brittany to feel better. But she wasn't the only person helping her. Indeed Anna Kendrick, her co-star from Pitch Perfect and close friend, has been here for her, they had long talk about it. She was trying to help her to see that she wasn't the problem. Because of the past of Brittany, Anna was scared that she was gonna fell in depression again. Kendrick was pissed off about the attitude of Tyler, she never really liked him but, all she was caring about was the happiness of her friend.**

So as they made their way to the car, Brittany was watching Tyler, go ahead still talking through his phone, he didn't even noticed that she has stop walking in the driveway. She was really mad and couldn't take this situation anymore. She had to do something. After few minutes he noticed that she wasn't behind him, so he go back and saw her standing in the driveway.

" _Babe? What are you waiting for?"_ he ask

" _I can't do this anymore, I just …. I can't …"_

" _What are you talking about? Come on, the car's waiting!"_

He took her hand and they made their way to the car. She was trying to get free her hand from his. She got into the car and look through the window not saying a word. He tried to touch her, but she didn't pay attention to him. She was thinking about what she was gonna do.

When they arrive at Brittany's House, they entered (Kelley wasn't there, she was out on a trip for the week with Adam) she goes straight to the kitchen and find a bottle of Tequila, she took a big sip. _Can't believe I'm doing this but I have to_ she thought. She then goes to the living where was standing Tyler, still on his phone. He didn't even see that she was in the room, so she clear her throat and he raised his head and looked at her.

" _What were you talking about when –"_ He started to say when Brittany interrupt him

" _We need to talk … I need to talk to you"_

" _Ok-kayy what is it?"_

" _I though a long time about this … I've been thinking so much…"_ she was hesitating.

" _Hmm about what?"_ he said looking down at his phone

" _I can't keep living like this! You never look at me when I talk to you! You don't care about how I feel! It's been few months that you're acting weird, distant, I can't handle it anymore …"_ Her eyes starting to water

" _What?! Really?! You think that I don't care about you?!"_

" _You're always on your phone! You don't pay attention to me anymore! You always go out with your friends and never with me! And when I ask you if you want to go somewhere, like tonight, you just stare at your phone talking to everybody but me!"_ Tears begun to fall from her eyes

" _Seriously?! You're just pissed off because of this? You're jealous of my friends?! I can't believe you, what is wrong with you?!"_

" _No no nooo! Don't you dare saying this is my fault! We've been together before but you fucked up, but then I decided to give you another chance. And look where it leads us again?!"_

" _What are you saying?!"_

" _Ooooh I think you know!"_

" _I can't believe you, I – Seriously?! You want this to end? What if I don't want to?! Have you thought about me?!"_

" _I've cried so many nights, trust me I've thought about you!"_

He walks towards her and try reach her hand, but she back up, and looked at him.

" _I can't …. This … I-I can't …"_ she said

She grabbed her purse and began to walk to the door when she felt a hand on her forearm. She turned to look at him.

"I swear if you leave, this is over but I'm gonna make you regret this!" He said with an angry look that Brittany had never seen before.

She unlocked the door, crying "And where are you gonna go uh?" He shout at her. She got in her car, not listening to him.

She leaves the driveway without even try to look at him. After few miles, she stops on the side of the road and search for her phone in her purse. She looked at the time, It was 1:05am and sent a text to Anna.

 ***Hey are you up? Can I call you?*** She was still crying, not believing what she has done. She hoped that Anna was gonna answer. She didn't know what to do, she needs to talk to someone and the only person she was thinking about for the moment was Anna.

Few minutes later she received a text.

 ***Hey Britt! Yes what is it? Are you okay?*** After reading that text, a little smile was appearing on her face. She was starting to compose Anna's number when she receive a call from the brunette. She Answered.

" _ **Hi-"**_

" _ **Hey Are you okay? Why are you texting me so late, It's not that I'm complaining but weren't you suppose to go out with Tyler?"**_

" _ **I-I just...We got into a has been ignoring me all night …. And I couldn't handle it anymore and …"**_ Her voice was trembling, more she was talking and more she was crying.

" _ **Oh my god, I'm gonna Kill him! Where are you?"**_ Anna said without even thinking. She didn't like to hear her friend feeling so bad.

" _ **I'm in my car, I just ran off of my house, I couldn't stay with him"**_

" _ **Come to my place then"**_

" _ **You sure? I don't want to bother y-"**_

" _ **Snow you never bother me. Come on get your butt here!"**_ She said with humor

" _ **Thanks. I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes"**_

" _ **Be safe on the road okay?"**_ Britt could hear Anna's worry tone and that make her smile a little.

" _ **I will, see you in a bit"**_

With that, Britt hang up, starts her car and go on the road. She was already feeling a little better after talking to Anna. Every time she was speaking to her, she felt safer, more confident.

After 10 or 15 minutes on the road she arrives in front of Anna's house. She parks her car and went in direction of the door. She didn't have the time to knock that Anna was opening the door. She watch Brittany an instant, her makeup had run down her cheeks and she could see some tears still going. She took her into a hug and broke apart. She took her hand and enter in the house, and then sit on the couch in the living room.

" _Hey stop crying okay? Everything is fine now. You had to do this. That was the best thing you could do okay? It's not your fault if that relationship didn't work, don't blame it on you"_ Anna said still holding Brittany's hand.

" _It's just, I still can't believe I've done this you know? I don't know how I feel. And I don't know what to do now? I'm just-I don't know what to think? What am I going to do next?"_ Some tears was rolling down her cheeks and Anna brought her hand to wipe them off.

" _Don't think about that tonight. You'll see later, for the moment you stay here and you stop thinking. Just enjoy the rest of the night with me okay?"_ Brittany nodded with a smile

" _Soooo I'm gonna grab some things to get your pretty face clean and some clothes to change, like that you're gonna be comfier. I'll be right back"_ Anna placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek and then ran upstairs.

Brittany was already feeling better. She take of her shoes and her jacket as Anna came down the stairs.

" _Here"_ said Anna, with her right hand she took the blonde's chin and start to clean her cheeks with her left hand. Once she finished, Brittany opens her eyes and lock with the brunette's for a moment. Anna broke the contact first.

" _And I found this, I think you'll fit in because it's too big for me"_ Anna said while hands her some clothes

" _Thanks shorty"_ said Brittany with a smile

" _Height joke really?! Feeling better Snow huh? So Do you wanna watch Tv and eat some ice cream or go to bed right now?"_

" _Tv and Ice cream sounds good to me!"_

" _Okay then! Yesterday have you watch the episode of The Bachelor?"_

" _Nope"_

" _Me neither, we can watch it if you want to?"_

" _Yes I would like that"_ She answered with a smile

" _Fine, I'm gonna grab the ice cream while you change then_ " With that Anna went in the Kitchen

Few seconds later she came back with a big box of Ice cream and two spoon. She sat next to Brittany, who now was in sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. She put a blanket over them, handed the spoon to the blonde and start the episode. Anna was not focus on the Tv, all she was thinking about was the attitude of Tyler. She never liked him but she never show it because she was thinking that her friend was happy with him. She didn't understand how someone could ignore a person as kind and beautiful as Brittany. Tonight she was mad at him but stayed calm and didn't show it because she wanted her friend to feel better.

In the middle of the episode, Brittany had rested her head on Anna's shoulder and had a hand on the brunette's forearm. She was feeling so much better, like if all the troubles had disappeared. She wasn't thinking anymore, she was just happy to be with her friend.

When the episode comes to the end, Anna took the remote and switch off the Tv. She wanted to move but Brittany didn't seem to let her go. So she looked at her and see that she was asleep. She smiled watching her friend like this but decided to wake her up because sleeping on the couch wasn't really the best thing.

" _Britt…heyyy Britt_ " she whispered while shaking a little the blonde

" _hmmm Oh I fall asleep sorry"_

" _It's fine. I'm gonna put all of this in the kitchen and then we go to bed"_ she said with a smile. Brittany nodded while she yawned and that makes Anna giggled.

After Anna came back from the kitchen, they go upstairs.

" _So choose the room you want and make yourself at home"_ Anna said

" _uhmm Actually can I sleep your bed? With you? After tonight I don't really want to sleep alone. But if you don't want to it's o-"_

" _No okay. No problem, I understand"_ she said with a smile

They got into the room _"Which side of the bed do you want?"_ Anna said

" _Left side? If that's okay with you?"_

" _Oh no ! That's my side ! … Of course I'm good with it. If not I would not have asked you Snow"_ she said with a wink and Brittany giggled.

The Brunette switch off the lights and got into the bed next to Brittany. Suddenly she felt the Blonde move closer to her. Brittany wrap an arm around Anna's waist and put her head next to the brunette's. Anna could feel Brittany's breath on her neck and that gave her goosebumps.

" _I like to cuddle to sleep, tell me If I'm bothering you"_ The blonde said

" _No, no it's fine"_

" _Good Night Kendrick"_

" _Good Night Snow"_

Anna was deep asleep when she fell someone move in the bed. She was starting to wake up slowly when she noticed that Brittany was shaking in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. Anna decided to try to wake her up. She call her calmly a few times but nothing. She tries to take her arm but Brittany pushed her away unconsciously in her sleep. So she acted quick, passed a leg over Brittany's, she sit on the blonde thigh, took her hand and call her louder that time and finally she woke up from her nightmare.

Anna saw some tears beginning to appear in her friend's eyes, so she get off of her and take her into a tight hug.

" _Hey it's okay, you're fine. That was just a nightmare, you're fine, I'm here"_

Brittany was holding Anna tight in her arm and were sobbing into her neck

" _Tell me what you were dreaming about, you're gonna feel better after okay?"_ The blonde nodded and wipe away her tears. Anna took Brittany's hands and hold them to show her that she was okay.

" _I-I'v been…It was Tyler. I was dreaming about him because when I left my house after I broke up with him he said something that scared me …"_

" _What did he say?"_

" _He said that if I was leaving him that he was gonna make me regret it. And when he said he was so angry I never see him like that before. I'm so scared Anna"_ Anna took her in her arm and Brittany was sobbing again. Anna was rubbing the blonde's back with her hand.

" _He is a dickhead! He's never gonna do anything to you, you hear me? And if see him again I swear I'm gonna Kill him! Who do he think he is? He has no right to talk to you like that! Fuck! I swear I'm so mad at him!"_

Brittany let go Anna and look at her in the eyes. _"Thank you for being here for me"_

They look into each other's eyes during few second, but Brittany broke the contact to look at the brunette's lips and then back at her eyes. Anna caught the gaze that the blond had given to her lips. Then Brittany was leaning closer to the Brunette. Anna did the same. They were just centimeters apart, they could feel each other's breath. And then Brittany close her eyes and put her lips on Anna's. The kiss was soft and slow. She was gonna stop when she felt Anna's hand on her cheek, so she placed her hands on the brunette's waist.

Both of them didn't want the kiss to end, but the lack of oxygen made them stop. They looked in each other's eyes.

" _Wow"_ was all Brittany find what to say

" _Yeah … I've dream of that moment since so long"_ said Anna blushing

" _So why haven't you try it before_?" she said smiling

" _Because you were with Tyler …"_

" _yeah…"_ Brittany looked at her hand, but Anna took the blonde's chin and make her look in her eyes

" _But now that's over I'd like to try that again"_ The Brunette said with a grin

" _I think I'd like that too"_

And then their lips met again. The kiss was soft and sweet. Once it's ended they decide to lie down on the bed and try to go back to sleep. Anna was spooning Brittany and she had her arm around the blonde's waist. They held each other's hand, their fingers were intertwined. They finally fall in a deep sleep both of them smiling.

* * *

 **I hope you like it. I will maybe write a sequel, let me know what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter so I decided to continue this fanfic. I hope you're gonna like this one, even if it's a little bit shorter.**

* * *

 **The Morning**

Anna was the first one to wake up. She was lying on her back, Brittany had her head on the Brunette chest and her hand was around her waist. Their legs were intertwined. Anna looks at Brittany, who were still into a deep sleep, the brunette smiled and tried to get out of the bed without waking Brittany. She went downstairs to make the breakfast. Once she finished prepared the coffee and the pancakes, she put all the things on a tray and went back upstairs, she open her bedroom door without making any sound. Brittany was still sleeping, she was lying on her front, some hair were on her face. Anna put the tray on the nightstand, and admire the blond few seconds before pulling off the hair of Brittany's face. The blonde smiled in her sleep, Anna place a hand on Brittany's cheek and rubs her thumb against it.

" _Heyyyyy Good Morning"_ Anna said not to loud to wake up the girl slowly. Brittany opened her eyes and meet Anna's, she smiled.

" _Mornin'"_

" _Did you sleep well?"_ Brittany nodded. _"Good, I've made you breakfast"_

" _Oh really? Thanks but you didn't have to!"_

Anna took the tray, sat in front of Brittany and put it between them. They began to eat, and the brunette noticed that her "friend" was lost in her thought. She took Brittany's chin and raised the blonde's head so that their gaze meet.

" _Hey what are you thinking about?"_ Anna said with a smile

" _I-I was just wondering If he's at home? And if … no forget it …"_

" _No no no Tell me"_

" _I was thinking about Billie, I hope she's okay, I completely forget to take her before leaving yesterday and now I feel so worry … And now you think that I'm crazy to worry about just a dog …"_ Anna took Brittany's hand in her's

" _What?! No! I know how much you care about her! And you know I love her too, I totally understand Okay? If you want, we are gonna go to your house together, and If Tyler is still there I'm gonna be by your side and nothing bad is gonna happen, you're okay with that?"_

Brittany pull the brunette for a quick hug _"Thank you Anna. Really. I don't know what I would have done without you"_

Brittany looked into Anna's eyes for a moment before getting closer to her and kiss her on the lips slowly. Both were smiling during this one. Brittany slowly pull back and Anna took the blonde's hand in her own and led her in her dressing room.

" _Well, If you want to go out maybe we need to find some good clothes for you to wear"_ she said smiling.

" _I think that's a good idea!"_ Brittany giggled _._

" _Take whatever you want, I don't mind. And then when you're done you can take a shower, I'll go grab a towel for you"_

" _Ok, thanks"_

Once they were prepared, they took Anna's car and heading to Brittany's house. The trip was silent, and Anna noticed that Brittany was thinking so she decided to put some music and the blonde immediately smiled and move in rhythm. They arrived in front of Brittany's house, Anna park her car on the driveway, and they got out.

" _I don't see his car, I don't think he is here"_ said Brittany while looking around

She unlocked the door, and they entered.

" _Tyler? …"_ **No answer**

" _Ok, so he's out."_ Brittany said

" _Yea, but his stuff is still here. He's gonna come back. You're gonna need to talk to him because apparently he didn't understand that he had to leave …"_

" _Yea… I'm gonna find Billie, she must be in the bedroom"_

They headed to the Brittany's room, she opened the door, her dog immediately jump from the bed and run to Brittany. She took her in her arm.

" _Heyyyyy, I've missed youuuuu"_ she said while giving her hug, Anna giggled and the dog turn her head to look at her

" _Hey buddy"_ she said while rubbing the dog's head

" _I'm gonna change clothes like that I can give you back yours, and then I think we're gonna take all Tyler's stuff and we will regroup them and wait for him to take them out of the house, and everything's gonna be okay"_

" _Okay, go change, I'm gonna start packing his stuff"_ Anna said, and with that Brittany went in the bathroom.

Few minutes later, while they were packing, they heard a car approaching the house. Brittany looked through the window and saw Tyler's car.

" _Oh my god, that's him! He's back! What am I gonna do?!"_

Anna grab Brittany's hand _"Hey calm down. You're gonna explain to him that he have to leave, and if you're not good remember I'm here, okay?"_

" _You're right, thank you"_ Anna let go Brittany's hand and they headed to the entrance. The brunette stayed in the back, she wasn't gonna say anything unless she needed to. Tyler enter the house and was surprised to see Brittany… and Anna?! He didn't really like her because Brittany was always talking about her and he was a little bit jealous.

" _What are you doing here? What's in the boxes?"_

" _Your stuff … This is my house and I want you to leave."_

" _What?! You're not serious? I'm sorry okay?! I fucked up, but please give me another chance, I swear I'm gonna change!"_ He stepped closer to Brittany and tried to take her hand but she stepped back faster. Anna was tense, she was watching every movement that was doing Tyler.

" _You're gonna change uh? You said that the last time but nothing has changed. It's over, I'm tired of doing this."_

" _Come on Britt! You can't just-"_ He grab her arm firmly and Brittany gasp.

" _-Hey! Leave her alone! Don't you heard what she just said?! She doesn't care about you anymore and it's your fault so let her go, and take your stuff and leave!"_

" _Or what?!"_

" _Or I call the police, and after that you're gonna have some trouble, that's not gonna be good for your career don't you think?"_

He let go Brittany, and looked angry at Anna.

" _I let you 2 days to take all your things and leave this house. If you haven't left when I come back I'll call the police."_ Brittany said. She went in her room, leaving Anna and Tyler in the leaving room staring at each other with an angry look. Brittany came back few minutes after with a bag, she took Billie in her arms and headed to the exit, Anna followed her, leaving Tyler alone lost in his thought. _**"This not over!"**_

They got into the car and made their way back to Anna's house. Brittany place her hand on Anna's.

" _Thank you for helping me Kendrick"_ Brittany said with a grin, Anna looked at her happy. She leaned quickly and give a peck on Brittany's lips. They intertwined their fingers and the rest of the trip was made in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 **So did you like it? Tell me if there is any mistakes. I will write a 3rd chapter obviously!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Here's the chapter 3 ! I'm so sorry for the late update, School were taking me some time and then I left because it was the holidays so I couldn't wrote... ANYWAY here it is, I hope that you're gonna like it ;)**

* * *

They arrived at Anna's house, they got out of the car and entered. Brittany put Billie on the ground and the dog immediately run everywhere in the house to discover every corner of it (Even if that wasn't the first time she came here) Anna and Brittany giggled seeing this. The brunette put the blonde's bag on the staires.

" _Soooo, I think we should talk a little"_ Anna said with a smile as she took Brittany's hands in her own. She nodded. The brunette led them to the couch where they sat next to each other, they turned a little to be face to face. Anna took once again Brittany's hand, they played few seconds with each other's fingers and were both looking at it with a smile, when finally Anna decided to speak.

" _What are we?"_ she asked looking into the blue eyes of Brittany

" _I mean, It's been a while that I know that I have feelings for you. And I know that I would like this to be serious. But… I don't really know how you feel? Like… I don't know if you just kissed me because you were sad and maybe confused because of Tyler, or because you have feelings. I know I want to be with you but I don't want to screw this friendship…"_ Anna said while looking at their fingers intertwined.

" _Anna, when I kissed you I knew what I was doing. I have feelings for you, I always had, it's just…Because I was with Tyler I never really think about it. But when I kissed you yesterday, I felt something that I never felt before, I know it's cheesy but… What I mean is that I want this become serious too."_ Anna raise her head and meet Brittany's gaze.

" _Really?"_ Brittany nodded _"So does that mean that we're like … 'Girlfriends'?"_ The brunette said.

" _I don't know, you didn't ask me"_ Brittany replied with a grin.

" _Oooh so, Brittany Snow do you wanna be my Girlfriend?"_ Anna said smiling.

" _Of course, you weirdo"_ The blonde lean closer to Anna and kiss her passionately on the lips. The Brunette placed her hands on each side of Brittany's face. Both were smiling during the kiss. After few seconds they broke apart.

" _Can we just wait few days before make it public? It's not that I don't want people to know that we're together, it's just I haven't even said that I broke up with Tyler you know? And I need some time before saying it to my family"_

" _It's okay! It's better if we wait a little before saying it, to see how that works between us. But I'm excited to see the fans' reaction when they're gonna see that 'Sendrick' is real"_ Anna said and they both giggled.

" _So It's 1pm are you hungry?"_ Anna asked

" _Oh yea I'm hungry what do you wanna do? I was thinking about Pizza?"_ Brittany said but Anna made a grin.

" _Or maybe Taco Bell? Because I know that you're obsessed with that"_ said the Blonde while giggling.

" _Oh yea, I'm totally for that! Let's go!"_

They took Anna's car and made their way to the nearest Taco Bell and made their command to take away. They came back to the house, then ate while talking about everything and anything. They spent the rest of the day lying and cuddling on the couch while watching the Tv. It was 11pm when they decided to go to bed.

They woke up the next morning in the arms of one another, smiling at each other. They were looking in each other's eyes.

" _This is so great, I don't wanna leave tomorrow"_ Brittany said.

" _Well you don't have to. You can stay here longer and never leave if you want"_ said Anna with a wink.

" _I would like that but I think we have to wait a little before doing that"_

" _So you're saying that maybe one day … ?"_

" _Yea, we'll just see how it goes"_ The blonde said with a smile. She gave a quick peck on Anna's lips and got out the bed. Anna did the same and they went downstairs to eat their breakfast.

Once they finished they put on some new clothes and decided to go out shopping. They were walking in Los Angeles. They were talking, laughing, they were enjoying each other's company, some paparazzi were following them but they didn't really care. After spending all the morning in the city they finally went back to Anna's house and ordered some food. Because it was a beautiful day, they decided to eat on the terrace near by the pool.

" _So Saturday night, we have organized a party for Love Is Louder and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"_ asked Brittany

" _Oh yea sure! Who is gonna be there?"_

" _Oh, a lot of people! I know that there is gonna be Angie Harmon, Jessica Stroup, Alyssa Milano, Sophia Bush, Oh and maybe Skylar and Anna!"_

" _Okay! We're gonna have some fun! And so we don't tell anyone about us yet?"_

" _Yes I hope you're not mad"_ said Brittany with a worried look.

" _No no, I understand that you need some time, don't worry"_

" _Thanks"_

Once they finish eating, they decided to enjoy the nice weather and go in the pool. When Anna saw Brittany wearing the swimsuit that she had given to her she completely lost her word. Sure she had seen Brittany's body before, but she was still captivated by her beauty. Brittany was the first in the pool, Anna was taking more time to get use to the temperature. The blonde looked at Anna with a smirk on her face.

" _Wha-"_ Before Anna had time to finish her word, Brittany threw some water all over Anna's body.

" _Oh my god, what the fuck, dude?!"_ Anna screamed.

" _You were taking too much time getting in the water, I had to do something!"_ Brittany giggled. _"Now, please bring your tiny butt here"_

" _Height jokes, really?! After what you've done?! You're gonna have some trouble woman."_ Anna said while moving towards Brittany.

" _Oh and what are you gon-"_ Brittany didn't had time to finish her sentence that she was being pushed underwater by Anna. The brunette then back away from Brittany and laughed.

" _You weren't prepared for that huh?!"_

" _Not Really"_ Brittany said while walking towards Anna

" _Stop, don't come nearer or I do it again!"_

" _I promise I'm not gonna do anything! I just wanna kiss youuuuu"_ said Brittany with a big smile.

" _You promise?"_

" _Yes!"_ Brittany move closer to Anna, put her hands on the brunette waist and lean to kiss her. Anna put her arm around Brittany's neck. The kiss was soft and full of love. Brittany pushed Anna against the pool's wall, which made that last one moan. The brunette tried to put Brittany even closer to her. Brittany took Anna's leg and the brunette wrapped them around Brittany's waist. The kiss was beginning to be more heated. They slowly stopped their action and tried to make their breathing back to normal. Their forehead were pressed against each other's. They were looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

" _That was…wow…I don't have any words to describe it"_ Anna said.

" _Yeah…wow"_ Brittany said with a grin

After they spent a little more time just cuddling in the water, they decided to change into some comfortable clothes and just watch the Tv to enjoy their last day together. Because they didn't want to move or do some cooking they ordered pizza. They were eating, sitting on the couch and watching the Tv at same time. Once they finished, Anna cleaned the little mess that they had made and came back to the couch, sitting next to Brittany to cuddle.

" _This have been the best 2 days so far, I'm gonna miss this when I gonna go back to my house"_ Brittany said.

" _Yeah me too, but you know you can come over whenever you want."_ Anna said and give a quick peck on the blonde's lips.

" _Really?!"_

" _Of course!"_ Brittany looked at Anna with a big smile on her face. She cup Anna's face and kiss her. The kiss was passionate and full of love. Anna put her hands on Brittany's waist and she pushed her gently so she was lying on top of her, and Brittany wrap her leg around Anna's thigh. The kiss began to be more heated. Anna detached her lips from the blonde's to trail some open mouth kisses along her jawline, then to her neck and shoulder. Brittany put her hand under Anna's shirt, caressed her side and tried to bring her even closer to her. Brittany pull back a little " _Bedroom?"_ Anna looked at her with dark eyes and nodded. They get up from the couch, Brittany took Anna's hand and led her upstairs. Once she opened the door, the brunette took Brittany's thigh, she wrapped them around her waist and made her way to the bed while kissing.

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

Anna woke up the next morning, with Billie licking her face. She took her in her arms and cuddle her. She turned her head to look at Brittany. She was on her front, her bare back was exposed. Anna let go Billie and get closer to the blonde still asleep. She kissed her back and began to trace circle on it. Brittany started to move a little and groan. _"Time to wake up"_ Anna said, and kiss the blonde's back again. Brittany turned around to face her, opened her eyes slowly and smiled _"Good Morning"_.

Anna leaned closer to Brittany and give peck the blonde's lips. _"Yesterday night was the best night, I never had."_

" _Yeah me too"_ replied Brittany with a big smile.

" _I'm gonna make the breakfast, you can shower if you want"_ she said while searching for a shirt and a short to wear.

" _hmmm I was thinking that we could get showered together"_ Brittany said with a grin.

" _I'm okay with that, but first Breakfast! I'm starving!"_

Once they finished eating and get showered, Brittany packed her thing and wait for Anna.

" _You ready to go?"_ Anna asked

" _Yea, let's go"_ Brittany took Billie in her arms and Anna took the bag. They got into the car and got on the road. The trip was silent, during all the time they had their fingers intertwined. When they arrived in front of Brittany's house, they got out of the car and made their way to the door. Brittany opened it and entered.

" _Apparently He's gone for good, I don't see any of his stuff."_

" _Perfect! When do Kelley and Adam come back from their little vacation?"_

" _Monday I think"_

" _So in 4 days … you're not gonna be alone for too long, that's good."_ Brittany nodded. _"I need to go to work but I don't want to leave you"_ Anna said.

" _That's okay. We see each other in 2 days! And you still can text or call me"_

" _Yea but I'm gonna miss you"_ Anna said.

" _I'm gonna miss you too"_ They shared a last kiss before Anna left the house.

Thursday and Friday passed quickly. Anna and Brittany had texting almost non-stop. It was Saturday, Brittany was dressed up and waiting for her chauffeur to arrive. She was checking her make-up one last time when she heard a horn signaling that the car was waiting for her. She took her clutch and made her way out of her house. She got into the car and sent a text to Anna to letting her know that she was on her way to pick her up.

 ***Hey, just left! Will be at yours in few minutes. You ready?*** She just waited few seconds before getting a reply

 ***Almost ready! Just putting the final touch!***

 ***Can't wait to see you!***

Few minutes later, the car parked in front of Anna's house. The brunette left her house rapidly and the chauffeur opened the car's door for her. Brittany and Anna made eye contact and both smiled. The brunette got into the car, sitting next to Brittany as close as she could. Brittany lean close to Anna and give a quick peck on her lips. The brunette looked at Brittany then to the chauffeur with a surprised look.

" _Don't worry, he's not gonna say anything, he signed a contract."_ Anna nodded, peck Brittany's lips in return and smiled.

" _You look perfect by the way"_ The blonde said.

" _Thanks! So do you!"_ Anna looked at her with a huge smile on her face. She took Brittany's hand and they intertwined their fingers. _"And I'm so happy to finally see you again"_

" _Me too! Tonight's gonna be fun."_

They arrived at the place where the event took place. They pulled apart, before any paparazzi could take a picture of them so close. The chauffeur opened the door, and Anna got out the first and then Brittany followed. They made their way to the red carpet to take some pictures together and individually. They were gonna go to answer some questions when they heard a car arrive, they both turn their head to see who it was, and both froze.

Tyler Hoechlin was getting out of the car.

Anna put her hand on Brittany's forearm _"What is he doing here?"_

" _I… I don't know. I mean I asked him to come but a long time ago I didn't think he would come …"_ The blonde said while looking in his direction.

" _Hey don't look at him. He's messing with you. Don't pay attention to him. Tonight is the party of your foundation, you should have fun alright?"_ Anna said while rubbing her thumb on Brittany's forearm.

" _Yeah you're right, thanks for being here with me."_

Anna lean closer to the blonde and whisper in her ear _"I would do anything for my Girlfriend"_ Brittany blushed a little and look to Anna with a huge smile.

" _Okay let's go answer some questions and after that we can go to the bar"_

" _Yep, that's okay for me"_

They walked towards some journalists. They answered separately. Most of the questions were about the foundation until one moment.

" _So we saw that you didn't arrive with Tyler Hoechlin, and you still haven't talk to him. Is there something you would like to share with us?"_ The journalist said. Brittany was a little shocked by the question but decided to answer honestly anyway.

" _Hum, well, yeah. To be honest it's been few days since we have broken up. It's wasn't really working between us anymore, so this relationship ended."_

" _Oh we're sorry to hear that."_

" _That's okay"_ Brittany smiled.

" _And we have also noticed that you seemed pretty close to your co-star Anna Kendrick from Pitch Perfect. You have spent some time together few days ago, and today you've come with her."_

" _Yeah, we have so much fun together, and she's really supportive. So I've decided to ask her out tonight"_

 **-Meanwhile-**

" _So Anna you're here tonight to support your friend and her foundation?"_

" _Yeah, 'Love Is Louder' is really important to Brittany and I think this is really a good thing that she created it because it helped so much people so I totally support it."_

" _We've seen you two arrived together. You're pretty close right?"_

" _Yeah, we're good friends. We laugh a lot, we have so much fun. I'm so happy to be here for her tonight."_

Anna finished her interview the first, as she waited for Brittany to finish as well, she spotted Tyler. She observed him while he was posing for some photos. She really didn't like him, and she was mostly wondering why he was here tonight. Coming to the foundation's party of his ex-girlfriend? Really? She stopped thinking as she felt a hand on her forearm. She looked to see that it was Brittany. Anna smiled and they made their way to the bar. They spent the night having conversations with a lot of people. It was nearly 3am when they decided to leave. They got back to their car.

" _You had a good time tonight?"_ asked Brittany.

" _Yeah, it was nice to see some people that I hadn't speak to in a long time! But I mostly enjoyed spending time with a certain blonde"_

" _Oh you did?"_ Brittany replied with a grin

" _Yeah"_ Anna leaned closer to Brittany and kissed her on the cheek.

The rest of the trip was silent, as both of them were tired and just happy to be with one another. They arrived in front of Anna's house. The chauffeur open the car's door, Anna look at Brittany.

" _Do you wanna stay the night?"_ Anna said with a smirk.

" _You know I would like to but I can't. But what about you come visit me tomorrow afternoon?"_

" _That's fine with me."_ Anna lean closer to Brittany, put her hands on each side of the Blonde's face and kiss her passionately. They broke apart, both smiling.

" _So I will see you tomorrow"_ Anna got out of the car. On her way to the front door, she turned and wave to Brittany before her car leave the street.

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

Brittany woke up at noon with Billie in her arms. She got out of her bed, change her clothes, grab her phone and made her way to the kitchen. She was cooking her food, when she decided to text Anna.

 ***Hey babe! Not too tired after last night?***

She put her phone back on the table. After finish cooking, she decided to eat on the couch in front of the tv. She switch on the screen, and change the channel until she land on E! Entertainment. She was eating calmly until she saw the news. As she had planned they were talking about the separation between her and Tyler. But she hadn't see coming was an interview of Tyler talking about it. During this interview he accused her of making bad choices. He said that they broke up because she was jealous, always spying what he was doing and he finished by saying he was suspicious that she was cheating on him. At the end of the interview, Brittany was speechless, she didn't expect him to be such a liar, she was really mad at him. She then decided to call him to try to understand the situation. After few try, he finally answered.

"Hey! Why were you at the party last night? Was it just to be able to lie to the people and make me pass for the bad person?"

"You invited me, remember?! I thought that was gonna fun to do a little appearance"

"Really?! You're just being an ass, I can't believe you. I thought you were a nice person but apparently my friends were true about you. I should have listen to them and end that relationship sooner. I've just wasted so much time with you." And with that she hang up.

She quickly sent a new text to Anna ***Just got into a fight with Tyler because last night he said some bullshit about me. Tell me when you wake up to call you. Miss you :-* ***

She then got up of the couch and took Billie for a walk. When she walked out of her house, she saw some paparazzi's away beginning to take pictures of her. The more she moved away from her house the more the number of paparazzi was important. Some of them were getting closer and asking her questions about Tyler.

 _Is it true that you was seeing someone while you were with Tyler?_

 _What can you say about his statement from last night?_

 _Do you have anything to say to us?_

 _Is it true that he broke up with you because you were too jealous?_

 _Brittany can you say something?_

Brittany was starting to panic, so she decided to make her way back to her house. She heard her phone ringing and saw on the screen that Anna was calling her but she didn't answer. She wanted to be back in her house to speak to her more freely. She opened her door's house let Billie go inside first and then entered, closed the door behind her, pressed her back against it and sighed. She then slide down and finished sitting on the floor, some tears were running on her face. Her phone rang again, she picked it up and saw that it was Anna again. She pressed the answer button.

" _Hey"_

" _Hey, are you okay? Babe what's wrong? Are you crying?"_

" _I'm good, It's just-I was angry because of Tyler so I decided to go out to clear my mind but they were so much paparazzi-And it was so oppressing and-"_ Brittany was talking fast.

" _Breathe. I'm coming over okay? I'm gonna take care of you and everything is gonna be alright."_

" _Thank you"_

" _See you in a bit. Love you"_

Anna hang up, grab her stuff and quickly got into her car. When she arrived in front of Brittany's house, she immediately saw all the paparazzi that Brittany was talking about. She got out of her car, and they all turned to look at her, and quickly walked in her direction.

 _Anna are you here to see Brittany?_

 _Do you know anything about the reason of her separation with Tyler?_

 _Have you heard the rumor that Brittany cheated on him?_

 _Have you some information for us?_

" _Can you all just Shut up?!"_ Anna said and all the guys just stop for a moment.

" _All the things that douche said aren't true! How in the world could you believe such lies? How could you believe that she could do that? She is the nicest person I know, she could never hurt anybody."_ They were all listening to her and was little shocked by her angriness.

" _Now, I want you all to leave! This is a private property, if you stay there I'll call the police and you're gonna have some trouble."_ After this, all the guys get their stuff and made their way out of the neighborhood. She walked to Brittany's front door, knock and wait for her to open it. When the door opened Anna, she saw the blonde with red eyes. She closed the door and put her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Now they're all gone. We're gonna spend the day together and don't care about what they said. I'm gonna take care of you" she pulled back from the hug and kiss Brittany on the forehead, she then took her hand and lead her to the couch.

They spent the afternoon watching Tv and cuddling. When it was time to eat, they decided to cook something together. At first, they were trying to make a pie, and then at one point Brittany find that throwing flour in Anna's face was more fun, so they ended fighting with food. Anna finally succeed to take Brittany's wrists and stopped her. They were both laughing and staring into each other's eyes, Anna lean closer to the blonde and capture her lips, she then realized Brittany's wrists. The blonde immediately placed her hands on each side of Anna's face and deepened the kiss, Anna smirked and broke it.

"I think we should finish to make dinner before doing any funny business, because I'm starving!" She gave a quick peck on the blonde's lips.

 ***Meanwhile***

All the paparazzi had left, except one …

The man was hiding in his car which was parked on the opposite side of the road in front of Brittany's house. When he saw Anna coming, he just hide in his car and waited for all the others guys to leave. When the road was clear, he look through his window and just stare at Brittany's house, waiting to see if they were gonna come out of the house.

Many hours after he saw some movement in the house. Camera in hand, he look through it and zoomed to see more clearly.

When he understood what was going on, he started to take pictures.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

The next morning, Anna and Brittany woke up together. They get out of bed, Brittany made her way to kitchen to prepare Breakfast while Anna go turn on the Tv. She was switching the channel until something caught her attention.

 ***It's seems that Brittany Snow recovered really quickly after her separation with Tyler Hoechlin! As you can see on those pictures, we can see her having fun and then making out with her co-star Anna Kendrick!***

" _Oh shit"_ was the only thing that Anna could said. Brittany arrived in the leaving room, looked at Anna with a questioning look and was about asking her what was going on, when she heard what the journalist was saying.

 ***We knew that those two were close, but this close?!**

 **-Yeah it seems that Anna helped her to get better after her break up.**

 **-Or is Anna the reason of their break up? Tyler did told us that he had suspicion about Brittany cheating on him. So is the cheating story true or did Anna Kendrick just was there in time for her "friend"?**

 **-I guess we have to wait for them to explain it***

 _" .god."_ Brittany said with some tears on her eyes

* * *

 **So did like it? Tell me if there is any mistake!**

 **I'm already working on a chapter 4, I'll try to post it faster than this one ;)**


End file.
